implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
CommonWealth of Canada (1962: The Apocalypse)
The Commonwealth of Canada is a north american surrivior state.It was formely based in ottowa but the captial was moved to winipeg History post doomsday Otowa was suriived doomsdya but it lost conttact with the rest of canda outside of southern ontirao and parts of qubec. Attempts to regain contect with the rest of canda were stalled by uprising by the qubec liberation front. In 1969 Canda was forced to give qubec inpence excpt for a small english area area centered around gantiua. 1970's and 80's By 1974 canda had reclaimed the southern part of north ontoriar. Sometimes thaey had to defeat warlords other times the local rejoined willing. A trade agremtn was singed with michiagna in 1978. mantiobia and swastken reniuntied with camda in 1985. Alberta and fort Murrry also percpited in the refferdum but voted to stay indpent.The capital was moved to winniepeg to appeaset matioabia and swatene into rejoning canda. In.In 1987 canda and michaign smashed piirtates who ruining wild on the northern shores of lake supier. 1990's and 2000's An embasy with casscadia opened in 1990 In 1992 connect with Venuzla was made. A trade deal with them was signed in 1996. A trade with the Qubec was singed in 2002 . This hearled the dawn of a dente with qubece Politics Canada is a parliamentary republic. The main parties are the Conservatives, The Liberals and New Democratic Party. other patty with seats in parliament include the environmentalist green party and the pro constitutional monarchy royal party international relations They have reslations with Qubec have thawed the 1990s but are still tense . They are very close friends with the kingdom of michagin. Candada justified miltary conquest saying they were overthrownign petty warlords and savage despot. Feels that that remaing countires in the region are all civialed sates (with the possbaly exception of nations of the North Star domnaited socialist bloc) and wouldn't approtve of any more conquest. Economy Steel The City of Hamlation is the center of Canda's steel industry. It is the headquarters of Canada's 3 largest steel firms Stelco, Dominion Foundries and Steel Company, and New World Steel Minning Major Canadian include gold nickle cooper tin and potash. Canda also has large amounts of urimauim but they don't mind it do nuclear matertial being blamed for doomsday Brewing Canda has a healthy brewing industry. The 4 main beer brands are Labbat,Sleeman, Carrling and O'Connor Automotive Canada has there major car companies. Two of them Maple Leaf Motor Works and Beaver Auto company are based in Windsor. McLaughlin motors is based in Oshawa. Pharmaceutical The 3 largest drug companies of Canada are Buckley Pharmaceuticals, Jamieson Labs and New empire labs Agriculture The main agricultural products of Canada are Wheat Oats Potatoes Beans Cattle Dairy poultry Poultry and eggs. other Canada has decent furniture, chemical and ,fishing industries. They also have a small electronics and oil industry military The Canadian government invested heavily in their back in the 70's 80's and 90's due to threats form Quebec and raiders.. Canada has strong military ties with Michigan public transportion Media Canada has one national newspaper and many local ones.The Canadian Broadcasting System (CBS) runs most of Canada's Radio stations. They has been talk breaking the CBS into several smaller privately owned networks/ Sport Hockey and candain rules football are the major sportsCategory:Canada Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)